Naruto's Lost reedit
by InuLuver02
Summary: Naruto might be losing his mind, let's find out why. Naruto POV. Another songfic. NarutoxHinata


Okay this is sort of a part 2 to _It's obvious, Naruto, _where we get Naruto's POV. I wasn't exactly sure if this was a oneshot but I guess it is, because I can't think of how to continue this ^^; So I hope you like it :]

(Go listen to the song! [That I don't own by the way] "Lost" by Menudo)

:D

* * *

**I always thought she was so weird, but now it's, well, it's different. **_**Way **_**different. I mean, I did always think she was pretty cute, maybe as much as Sakura. No, she was prettier. The soft lavender color of her eyes, her long glistening dark hair, the faint pink that tints her cheeks, and the glowing smiles she gives sometimes. Man, I sound like such a softy. Bad enough Sasuke knows, that jerk. I don't know when I started to notice these things though. They just sort of came to me when I looked at her one day. **

I don't wanna be the only one that knows

That somebody can come along and just

Take her right from me

**But maybe I blew it, I was too slow. I was definitely duped when I had gotten with my girlfriend, Issarai. Oh, scratch that, **_**ex-girlfriend. **_**She actually told me she liked me! I was so shocked I almost didn't answer her, but she laughed. It was such a small laugh, soft and melodious, like Hinata's. **_Heh, I should have known then._

**It's kind of funny how much I've been trying to get her attention, but it's like she doesn't notice! I asked Shikamaru if he thought I'd have a chance with her, him being a genius and all. He had made a face at me, like if he was mad or something and asked if I was really that dense. Dense? How am I supposed to know if she likes me or not, it's not like she ever told me or something! If anything, she always fainted when I was around her. I thought I frightened her or something; girls are just too weird. I've been trying to catch her alone; now that I no longer have a girlfriend, I figure now's as good a time as ever. I was walking around the village looking for Sakura, **_maybe she'd have advice for me_**, when I saw Hinata waving goodbye to the girls. She had smiled at them, but it was different, it wasn't real. **

Damn

_Hmm, should I follow her? Of course, now's my chance to talk to her! _**I waited for there to be some distance between us before I followed; it gave me time to collect my thoughts. If she rejects me, well then, she rejects me. I can't do anything about it right? No, no I think, I just like her too much. It was kind of painful, when I was with Issarai. I mean, how could I have been so stupid? She was just like Hinata, like her opposite twin or something and I didn't see it. That's actually why we broke it off, heh; I had called her Hinata...**

_Its gotta be with you and no one else_

**She wasn't too angry about it, she said that she had suspected, but didn't want to end it. It was hard seeing the pained expression on her face; having someone care so much about me was strange. I had never seen it before; I had only ever had friends, not this. Maybe that's why I became so determined to tell Hinata because she had shown concern and caring for me, a long time ago, but it took me just now to realize what it was. She was walking deep into the forest, **_where is she going?_

Do I have to lay across your door in chains?

**She led me to the lake, where she sat down at the water's edge. The sun was shining brightly today and it illuminated her face as she looked out. She was beautiful. I knew I had to say something, it had to be today. My heart started pounding just thinking about it. **_Maybe my 'believe it!' attitude won't work this time. Maybe my feeling was wrong; maybe she doesn't care about me at all._

I'm losing my head

**Just as I was ready to get up and speak to her, she began to sing. Her voice was so soothing and wonderful; my heart was racing now. I felt my legs moving and I was fading out. I could only see her face as my body moved on its own.**

I'm losing my mind

"**It's obvious I can't..." she had stopped singing when I reached her and saw me beside her. She jumped up, looking at me, eyes wide and confused. Did I really scare her that much? We stared at one another; **_it's obvious she can't what? _**My mouth was moving before I could register what I was doing "It's obvious you can't what, Hinata?" **_Wha? Pull it together Naruto!_** I yelled, mentally slapping myself. She just looked at me "Na-Naruto" she had said, with that sweet voice. Our eyes locked together, it was now or never.**

I'm losing my way but I think she feels I'm already lost


End file.
